A computer mouse is a hand-held device operated on a flat surface which, in cooperation with the appropriate computer hardware and software, permits a computer user to control the movement of a cursor or pointer located on a computer display such as a CRT monitor. Typically, a computer mouse includes a generally mound-like body to be grasped by the user and further includes a control cable connected to the computer. The underside of the mouse includes a roller ball which is connected electronically via the control cable to a cursor or display pointer located on a video display associated with the computer. A typical computer mouse further includes activation buttons. Computer mice may be used with a graphical user interface (GUI) such as Microsoft Windows.
If the user of the mouse desires to move the display pointer or cursor to the upper left of the display, the user orients the mouse on the flat operating surface and pushes the mouse in the direction of the upper left corner of the display while watching the display. The cursor changes its position to correspond to the relative change in the position of the mouse. Thus, the user can guide the cursor to any position on the display by use of the mouse.
The use of a computer mouse greatly increases the speed and ease of inputting commands to a computer, and facilitates much faster data entry than that provided by keyboard usage. While computer mice are capable of achieving high resolutions the work surfaces upon which mice operate can have a profound impact on the resolution and the efficiency of the mouse.
Recently, there has also been enhanced interest in creating computer equipment and device which are ergonomic. "Ergonomic" devices are devices designed to contour to the human body and to facilitate user comfort. The interest in ergonomic devices has been fueled by the increased interest in the medical risks posed by extended computer usage. Among the most serious risks posed by extended keyboard usage is carpal tunnel syndrome, a painful and debilitating condition which affects the user's hands and wrists. Permitting a user's palms or wrists to rest comfortably while using a computer has been found to increase productivity and decrease related physical ailments such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
The prior art has recognized the problem of user comfort and has addressed this problem principally in the area of keyboard operator supports. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,826 entitled "Body Support Apparatus" discloses a body support apparatus and most particularly an apparatus for supporting the hands, wrists or arm of a keyboard operator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,063 and 4,481,556 both entitled "Computer Terminal Support and Hand Rest", disclose computer terminal supports and hand rests to be placed in a desk top and interposed between the computer terminal and a computer operator. The computer terminal supports disclosed in both patents provide rests for supporting the hands of the operator both during the use of the computer terminal and during rest intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,554 entitled "Wrist Support for Use With an Office Machine Having a Keyboard" similarly discloses a wrist support for use with an office machine having a keyboard and is designed to fit against the front of the keyboard. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,781 entitled "Ergonomic Forearm Rest For Use With Keyboards".
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,176 entitled "Appendage Rest" discloses a portable palm, wrist and forearm rest. The device is shown as being applicable for use with a computer mouse. However, the device comprises a separate piece of apparatus separate from the mouse pad or keyboard with which it is used.
Thus, a number of devices to facilitate wrist and hand support and comfort have been developed in the prior art. All however comprise separate apparatus either applied directly to the keyboard or mouse, or which are used in conjunction therewith.
However, there have been no previous efforts which address the problem of facilitating mouse use and comfort which are directed to the shape of the mouse pad itself. Conventional mouse pads typically comprise completely flat pads which require the uncomfortable flexion of the user's wrist and hand. Such pads are also frequently constructed from soft foam materials which may fray and splinter with extended usage.
It would be desirable to provide a mouse pad which is constructed from a non-skid vinyl and which includes a curved region to facilitate wrist comfort while the mouse is used. The curved region would provide an inclined surface to accommodate the user's wrist while the user's hand has access to the mouse. Such a durable non-skid vinyl would not disintegrate after extended use.